


10 Years Strong

by Sbear51482



Series: Music [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbear51482/pseuds/Sbear51482
Summary: Surprise 10th wedding anniversary for Jensen and Jared and then their own celebration at home.





	10 Years Strong

(6 Years later)

"JARED! Come on, we are going to be late. Peyton needs to be to the dance studio in twenty minutes and it's going to take at least thirty if we don't go now!" Jensen yelled up the steps quickly hearing footsteps rushing down them.

"I know, I know, but I can't get this stinking tie to go right," Jared said now standing in front of Jensen as he kept trying to make the tie sit correctly.

"Forget the stupid tie, you look better without it anyway," Jensen stated as he removed the tie from around Jared's neck throwing it on the dining room table as he headed for the door to leave.

"I thought you liked me in that tie?"

"Oh I do, but you look much hotter with the collar open."

"So I should just unbutton this here top button then, huh?"

"Uh yeah," Jensen responded watching Jared slowly open the top button of his shirt before looking away as he knew what his husband was trying to do. "PEYTON, WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Be there in a second," Peyton yelled down.

"How about the next button, should I undo that one too?" Jared asked as he did so moving the collar further open to expose his neck and a little bit of his chest.

"Jared, stop, this is not the time."

"What, I'm just making sure I look presentable at our daughter's dance recital.

"No, you are trying to get me going and we don't have enough time to do anything because we NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Jensen said as he yelled the last part up the steps for Peyton.

"It was worth a try," Jared stated as he wrapped his arms around Jensen and gave him a slow kiss.

"I can't find my danc….hey get a room you two," Peyton their almost 13 year old laughed as she finally came down the stairs as Jensen and Jared pulled apart. "I can't find my dance shoes; that's what took me so long."

"Where did you last have them?"

"At the studio," Peyton replied slowing down to stall for time.

"Perfect, then they will be there already for you," Jensen said looking at Peyton's cringed face.

"Please tell me you don't mean the music studio."

"I just remembered that I brought them with me the other day after school. While I was waiting for you to get done with work, I decided to use one of the studios to practice."

"Can't you use loaner shoes or doesn't someone have an extra pair you can borrow?"

"Ewww gross, no, I need to use my shoes. I'll be out in the car," Peyton explained then rushing out the door to the car before Jensen or Jared could say anything more to her.

Jensen just shook his head as Jared chuckled and then took Jensen's hand to head out to the car as well. Once everyone was in the car and situated, Peyton told them that she called her instructor to let her know that she was running late. Jensen nodded as he started the car.

"Can I drive?" Lucas their almost 17 year old asked. 

"Not right now, we are in too much of a rush."

"Well, I do need the practice in all driving situations."

"Not helping your case to drive," Jensen said as he rushed out of the driveway to speed down the road in the opposite direction for them to be going.

"Isn't the dance studio the other way?" Lucas asked.

"It is, but Peyton left her shoes at the music studio," Jared explained.

"Way to go butthead," Lucas taunted his sister.

"Shut up asshat," Peyton retorted.

"Ok, enough with the name calling. Where did you even learn that word?" Jensen inquired.

"Chris and Mike."

"Well, remind me to mention something to them the next time we see or talk to them," Jensen stated not seeing the smiles that Lucas and Peyton gave each other.

As soon as they pulled up to the studio, Peyton hopped out and ran inside. After about 10 minutes, when she didn't come back out, they sent Lucas in to find her and hurry her along. When Lucas came rushing out a few minutes later without Peyton, Jensen and Jared became worried.

"Where is Peyton?"

"Come quick, she fell."

"What do you mean she fell?"

"She was running and tripped. She hit her head and I think she twisted her ankle."

"Oh god," Jensen said as he rushed out of the car and into the building, Jared right behind him.

"I moved her to the conference room over here," Lucas said as he pushed open the doors ahead of him before turning around to yell surprise with everyone else.

"Did we miss something?" Jared asked in confusion. "Where is Peyton?"

"I'm right here," Peyton said as she was now wearing a nice dress instead of her dance clothes. "I'm fine, I didn't fall. That was just what Lucas said to get you in here. See, read the banner," she continued as she pointed to the big letters that were hung from the ceiling.

"Happy Tenth Wedding Anniversary," Jensen read.

"Lucas and I wanted to get you something for your anniversary, but didn't know what, so we called Grandma P and Aunt Kenzie and asked them to help us do a party for you. Are you surprised?"

"Yes, Goose, we are very surprised," Jared said going to hug her and then pulling Lucas in for a hug. 

"You two certainly know how to pull off a surprise."

"I thought Peyton was gonna let it slip a few times, because you know how she likes to talk, but luckily she didn't."

"Hahaha, laugh it up numb nuts."

"OK, my turn for hugs," Jensen said before anymore name calling could be said. "Thank you both so much. This is quite the surprise."

After that, Jensen and Jared made their rounds to say hi to everyone. Most of Jared's family was able to make it, but his mom said that the ones who couldn't make it send their love and congratulations. Along with Mackenzie, Mike and Chris made it out to celebrate as did Kim Manners, Eric Kripke, Lucy who brought her husband Jeff Morgan, and Danneel who brought her boyfriend Richard Speight Jr. There was a ton of food and good music to dance to as everyone partied the day away. As the party started to wind down and people began to leave, Jared saw Lucy cleaning up after everyone.

"You know you don't need to do clean up, this is a party."

"Some habits are hard to break."

"Jensen and I got this, go get that husband of yours and see if you can at least get him to dance with you before the party is totally over."

"I'll take that challenge," Lucy said smiling as she hugged Jared and then went to find Jeff Morgan.

"Hey Dad," Peyton called him over to her standing with Jensen and a few others.

"What's up?"

"Lucas and I are going to spend the rest of the weekend with Grandma P and Aunt Kenzie while they are in town, if that is ok with both of our Dads."

"Of course sweetie."

"And while Grandma and Aunt Kenzie stay to help clean up, Chris and Mike said they wanted to take us to dinner and a movie, you know see if there is any mischief to get ourselves into."

"Do you want to revise that statement?" Jensen asked with a smile, knowing the fun trouble that Chris and Mike could get into easily.

"Chris and Mike wanted to take Lucas and me to dinner and a movie period; that is all."

"Nice save kiddo," Chris said chuckling. "We can then drop them off with Kenzie and your mom afterwards."

"They need to go home and pack a weekend bag first."

"Already done; our bags are in the back of the SUV."

"Seems like you all had this planned out already."

"We kind of did. Figured you and Jared here would want to go home and have a little celebration of your own," Chris teased winking at Jensen as Jensen just blushed.

"So is it ok?" Peyton questioned.

"Its fine with me," Jensen finally answered.

"It's fine with me too," Jared chimed in as well.

"Yes, come on, let's go before they change their mind," Peyton said as she grabbed Chris' hand to quickly leave.

"Stay out of trouble all of you, I mean it," Jensen called after them receiving a wave from Peyton. "And stop teaching them names to call each other," Jensen continued to yell as Chris and Mike laughed as they left.

Jared and Jensen then went over to help Jared's Mom and Jensen's sister clean up, but they were having none of it. They told them to go home and enjoy the quiet. They all hugged and Jared and Jensen thanked them for a great surprise party. They then said their goodbyes to others that were still there before heading home themselves. As they walked in the door, they were greeted by Harley and Sadie who whined when they noticed that Lucas and Peyton were not with them.

"It's ok, they will be back on Sunday," Jared told them as he got them a few bones to chew. "Here, take them outside to play with for a while," Jared continued as he opened the deck door to let the dogs into the back yard.

After he closed the sliding door, Jared turned around to see Jensen kind of lost in his own head. He walked up to him pressing up behind him, arms encircling Jensen to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh, just how it's hard to believe that we have been married for 10 years. I never thought I would have all of this, especially after Steve, you know. Great house, great job, great children, just a great life," Jensen explained looking behind him to give Jared a kiss.

"So it looks like we have the house to ourselves," Jared whispered in Jensen's ear after they parted.

"That we do; what would you like to do?"

"That is a loaded question there babe."

"I know one thing that I've wanted to do since before we left earlier this afternoon."

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Jared asked as Jensen turned to face Jared putting his arms around him as he nuzzled and kissed Jared's neck that was exposed from the shirt he was wearing. "Ah, so I did manage to get you going earlier," Jared chuckled.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my hands to myself all day?"

"Hard seems to be the right word," Jared said feeling how hard Jensen was right then.

"What do you propose we do about that?" Jensen asked as Jared saw the tie that they had left on the dining room table.

"Do you trust me?"

"With all of my heart."

"Turn around then please," Jared requested as he grabbed the tie and Jensen turned around. 

Jared put the tie around Jensen's eyes using it as a blindfold before he removed Jensen's suit jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt, just letting his hands roam over Jensen's body as he reached down to unbuttoning his pants from behind him. Jared then moved around to face Jensen before he leaned into him kissing Jensen nice and slow as he lowered the zipper of Jensen's pants and gently began to pull both pants and boxer briefs down, steadying Jensen, so he could step out of them completely. After parting, Jared looked at Jensen for a second, before grabbing what he needed and sinking to his knees bringing himself face to face with Jensen's hard cock. As Jared took a hold of him, giving Jensen a couple slow stokes, Jensen let out a soft moan, throwing his head back. Jared licked the head a few times before he enveloped Jensen's dick with his mouth.

"God yes," Jensen sighed his hands going to Jared's head and carding through Jared's hair as he leaned back against the dining room table. 

Jared grabbed the small bottle of lube and put some on his fingers before lifting Jensen's shirt more to wrap his arms around Jensen so that his hands were at Jensen's ass to spread his cheeks. Jared's finger slowly circled Jensen's hole and then slowly began to push in as Jensen's hips thrust himself further into Jared's mouth. Jared gave Jensen's ass a light spank and pulled his mouth off of his cock.

"Easy there tiger, " Jared grinned looking up at his husband.

"Jay, please, I need you."

"Patience, remember slow and steady wins the race."

Jared put his mouth back around Jensen as he continued to work a finger into his hole and then adding another one; slowly opening Jensen up, purposely staying away from his prostate. Once a third finger was added, Jensen tried to warn Jared that he was close to losing it. 

"Jay, not going to last much longer," Jensen advised as he had a grip on Jared's hair wanting to thrust his hips to fuck Jared's mouth.

"I've got you Jen, go for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just let go, take what you need."

Jensen started to thrust into Jared's mouth and push back more on his fingers trying to get Jared to hit the spot that he most wanted him to hit. Finally Jared's fingers hit Jensen's sweet spot a few times as Jensen moaned with pleasure and called out Jared's name which was the only warning he received before Jensen was coming down his throat. Jared milked Jensen through his orgasm before releasing him.

"My god that was hot," Jared said as he stood up and kissed Jensen slowly removing Jensen's tie from around his neck and removing his shirt, leaving Jensen completely naked in front of him. 

"Now it's your turn," Jensen stated.

"Feel like letting me do something else to you?" 

"What did you have in mind?" Jensen asked going to take the tie off from around his eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind keeping the blindfold on, I'm going to also do this," Jared explained taking Jensen's tie and winding it around Jensen's hands so that they were bound in front of him. "Just remember to breathe and try to stay relaxed," Jared said seeing that Jensen tensed a little at being bound. "You'll let me know if this is too much, right."

"Yes," Jensen breathed, trying to remain calm.

"I mean it Jensen, if you are uncomfortable; just say the word and we can do this without the ties."

"No, no, I'm fine, please Jay, I want to try this."

"Ok then," Jared replied as he removed his shirt and stood behind Jensen.

As Jared pressed up against Jensen's back, he maneuvered him to bend over the dining room table, arms above him to hold on to the opposite edge of the table. Jared let his hands roam around to the front of Jensen to run up his body stopping to tweak his nipples. Jensen whimpered at the touch as Jared's hands traveled back down his body taking Jensen in his hands.

"Jay, I don't think I can come again so soon."

"Are you sure about that? Feels to me like someone didn't get that message," Jared whispered as he slowly stroked Jensen who started to harden again. "I just can't get enough of you and let me tell you, the sight of you bent over this table looking the way you do is just too much."

"Jesus Jay," Jensen moaned. 

"Do you want me to stop? I can if you want or need me to."

"No, please don't."

"Tell me what you want then."

"I want you."

"Be more specific; you want me to what kiss you," Jared said as he leaned down to kiss at Jensen's neck. "You want me to spank you," Jared continued as he gave Jensen's ass a smack. "You want me to…"

"Fuck me," Jensen interrupted. "I want you to fuck me."

"Yes sir and how would you like it?" Jared asked as he removed his pants and underwear. "Slow, fast, gentle…"

"Slow," Jensen stated before Jared could give more options.

Jared smiled and lubed up his cock before lining it up with Jensen's hole. He placed his hands on Jensen's hips and slowly began to push into Jensen. All that could be heard in the quietness of the house was their moans of pleasure. Once Jared was totally in, he made little movements as he leaned back down on top of Jensen and sucked a spot on his neck, but waited for Jensen to let him know he could fully start to move. 

"Please Jared, please move, I need more."

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted nice and slow."

"Changed my mind, now move, please," Jensen begged.

Jared pulled out most of the way before thrusting back in over and over again. He definitely went faster, but not as fast or as hard as Jensen liked.

"Faster and harder Jay; I want to feel it," Jensen moaned.

"Ok, make sure to hang on," Jared said as he began pounding into Jensen starting to hit his prostate.

"Yes, right there. Keep going."

"Shit Jensen feels so good."

"Come on, is that all you've got?"

"Fuck you are a bossy bottom, " Jared said switching his angle and hitting just the right spot just hard enough that reduced Jensen's to not being able to talk, just grunt and moan. "What's wrong; lose your voice there Jen? I can't hear you."

"Jared!" Jensen finally was able to yell as he came for a second time, his ass muscles clenching around Jared which gave him just enough to follow Jensen into orgasmic bliss.

Jared collapsed on top of Jensen's back nuzzling his neck until their breathing started to even out. Jared then slowly removed himself from Jensen and used one of their shirts to clean them both up. Jared then helped Jensen stand back up and removed the ties from around his hands and eyes. Jared was afraid he maybe took things too far, but only saw relaxed green orbs staring back at him.

"Hi," Jensen whispered.

"Hi," Jared echoed. "You ok?"

"Better than ok; that was so wow," Jensen said putting his arms around Jared.

"So now what? I mean we have the whole house to ourselves until Sunday evening."

"Hmm, I would say snuggle and watch a movie, but I don't think you are up for that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can feel something else that is up," Jensen smirked as he looked down at feeling Jared's member pressing against him. "What do you say we go for a swim?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Race ya, loser gets a blow job," Jensen grinned as he headed towards the door to go outside ahead of Jared.

"I'll be right there, just need to grab two towels," Jared chucked as that was one race he didn't mind losing.


End file.
